


Playing Favourites

by Melacka



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Lizzington, F/M, Light Angst, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Liz had been looking forward to this all day: a delicious dinner and an evening with her two favourite people. Red's just happy to be included.Established Lizzington.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Playing Favourites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codewordpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codewordpumpkin/gifts).



> Written in response to a prompt from codewordpumpkin on tumblr: https://melacka.tumblr.com/post/614068220209594368/rocknmeme-i-love-you-prompts-send-a-word-or
> 
> The prompts given were Lizzington and HUSH (going into comfort mode) and LIFT (picking up and carrying). This one went in a very different direction than I intended. Oops? Hope you enjoy it!

Liz pushed open the door to the apartment, grateful to finally be home. It had been a nightmare of a day and she was looking forward to a quiet night in with her family. She dropped her bag heavily on the floor and smiled as she heard the determined footsteps of her daughter stampeding towards her.

“I’m home!” she called out, quite unnecessarily, as Agnes barrelled towards her.

“Lizzy!” Red called from the kitchen. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Surprise?” she echoed, picking Agnes up and hugging her tightly. “That’s one for the books, I can’t remember the last time I managed to surprise you!”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Elizabeth. You still have the ability to surprise me in some entirely pleasant ways.”

Something in his tone and the way he looked at her made her blush hotly, her mind going in some _very_ unhelpful directions.

“That’s a relief,” she said, slightly breathlessly. “What’s for dinner?”

“Agnes and I have made some pasta,” Red said proudly, and Agnes nodded vigorously. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starved,” Liz replied. “I didn’t get to eat lunch today.”

“Elizabeth,” Red admonished.

“That’s not good for you, Mama,” Agnes agreed seriously.

“Oh, really?” Liz asked, laughing. “Is this your doing, Raymond?”

“Someone has to teach her about the importance of eating regular meals,” he said smugly.

“Well thank goodness there’s someone responsible in this family, right Agnes?” Liz lifted Agnes above her head and jiggled her playfully. “But enough of this! I’ve been looking forward to this all day!” Agnes giggled delightedly and Liz pressed a kiss to her cheek. “A delicious dinner and an evening with my two very _favourite_ people.” Liz pressed a kiss to Red’s cheek as well, and then nearly lost her grip on Agnes as she leaned over to do the same. “Don’t look so shocked, Raymond,” she said teasingly. “We all know Agnes is my absolute favourite. It’s not so bad to come in second place.”

“I’m just happy to be included, Elizabeth,” he replied quietly.

She glanced at him, surprised by his serious tone. She put Agnes down and gently pushed her in the direction of her toys.

“Go play, baby. Mama needs to talk to Raymond.”

Agnes ran off happily and Liz turned to face Red. He busied himself at the stove and pretended not to notice that she was staring fixedly at him.

“This pasta is going to be delicious.”

“Raymond—”

“Agnes really has a knack in the kitchen, you know. It’s quite remarkable, considering.”

“Raymond, look at me, please.”

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” he said loudly, still not looking at her. “Why don’t you go wash up while I finish in here?”

“Don’t dismiss me, Raymond,” Liz said tiredly, sidling up behind him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I’m not dismissing you, Lizzy.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Liz slid her hands around his middle and tucked them into the front pocket of his apron, playfully trapping him in place. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Liar.”

“I don’t lie to you, Lizzy,” he murmured, hands still busily stirring the pot on the stove.

“Red—”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, Lizzy,” he interrupted her, switching the stove off and gently extracting himself from her embrace. “Think no more of it.”

He moved confidently around the kitchen, getting out plates, cutlery and glasses for their meal and ignoring her completely.

“Agnes!” Liz called out, still watching him through narrowed eyes. “Stop playing, baby, it’s time to get you ready for dinner. Wash your hands, please.”

“Okay, Mama,” Agnes called back, noisily dropping her toys and running for the bathroom.

“She must be hungry,” Red said with a smile. “She’s not usually so compliant.”

“This isn’t over, Raymond,” Liz warned him as she followed Agnes into the bathroom.

“Non-compliance is something of a family trait,” he muttered as he set the table.

* * *

Liz watched Red throughout dinner. She only half listened to Agnes’ happy chatter about her trip to the park with the babysitter, inserting the appropriate responses as required. After the meal, she tried to get him to talk to her, but he shooed her away again, aided this time by a very determined Agnes dragging her off to play with the new doll Red had given her.

Hours later, with the kitchen clean and Agnes freshly washed and put to bed, she strolled back into the living room, studying Red as he sat in pensive silence, two glasses of wine on the table in front of him. He turned to her, offering a welcoming smile as she tucked herself next to him.

“Is she asleep?”

“Yes,” Liz sighed. “Five stories later, she’s finally asleep.”

Red hummed in sympathy and hugged her closer.

“Are we gong to talk about earlier?” Liz asked after a few minutes of companionable silence. “I haven’t forgotten what you said.”

He sighed and reached for his glass of wine, taking an uncharacteristically large sip.

“There’s nothing to discuss, Lizzy,” he said tiredly. “Can’t you just let it be?”

Liz raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

“We’ve met, right?” she said with a laugh. “I’m not going to let it be.”

When he still didn’t say anything, she gently took his glass from him and replaced it on the table, then threw a leg over him and settled herself comfortably in his lap.

“Raymond, please, talk to me,” Liz begged him, holding his head between her hands and trying to will him to open up. “Why did you say that earlier? Why did you say you were just happy to be included?”

“Because I _am_ happy to be included,” he whispered, looking at her seriously. “There was a time, not so long ago, mind you, where I would _not_ have been included in a list of your favourite people. A time where it was inconceivable that you would come home to me and be _happy_ that I was there.”

“Red,” she gasped, tears springing to her eyes. “I don’t—”

“So yes, I am happy to be included in that list,” he continued, “because I treasure every moment you choose to give me. This time with you, with Agnes, it means everything to me.”

Liz was silent for a moment, unsure of how to proceed.

“Red, there’s nothing I can do about what’s gone,” Liz said eventually. “The past is what it is and thinking about all the different ways we’ve both hurt each other won’t change a damn thing.”

“Is that supposed to be comforting, Lizzy?”

“Comfort isn’t my strong suit,” she said apologetically. “But I will say this, there is nothing I want more than to share my life with you. Now.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Tomorrow.” She kissed his forehead. “For as long as you’ll have me.” She hovered her lips above his. “Because I love you, Raymond, and you’re one of the best parts of my life.”

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, kissing him lazily and running her fingers lightly across his short hair. She pulled back and waited for him to open his eyes, smirking at his slightly glazed look.

“But if there’s _anything_ I can do to convince you of my _devotion_ ,” she whispered, rolling her hips against his. “If there’s _any_ way I can demonstrate my _desire_ for you—”

He lunged forward, catching her off guard as he kissed her roughly. He tightened his arms around her and stood, lifting her easily. She let out a little noise of surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her up against a wall and attached his lips to her neck, sucking at the skin there and making her moan. He gently extracted one of his hands and put it against her mouth.

“We have to be quiet, Lizzy,” he said warningly. “Do you think you can manage that?”

She nodded quickly.

“Are you sure? Because I seem to remember that you like it when I make you scream—”

She bit at his hand in retaliation, grinning when he removed it from her mouth.

“I can be quiet, Red,” she whispered. “You may find it difficult, though.”

“And why is that, Lizzy?”

“Because of what I’ve got planned for you.”

“Oh?” he said, clearly intrigued.

Liz nodded her head slowly, licking her lips.

“Oh, yes, Red. I’ve got so many plans, if you’re up for it.”

“I think I’m up to the challenge,” he said confidently.

Liz laughed quietly as he carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. It does make me so very happy to see it!


End file.
